


Os dias de cólica são melhores com você

by Prolyxa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Fem!Kyungsoo, M/M, het!chansoo, kyungyeol - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prolyxa/pseuds/Prolyxa
Summary: Quando Kyungsoo estava naqueles dias, gostava ainda mais dos abraços de Chanyeol.





	Os dias de cólica são melhores com você

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Os dias de cólica são melhores com você](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/392234) by Prolyxa. 



> Tive de parar com o meu amado anticoncepcional, esta bênção em forma de comprimido, e vivenciei de novo os sofrimentos de se ter nascido menina (maior maldade do criador para comigo ter me botado mulher nesse mundo), então estava a pontos de matar alguém e me matar em seguida de tanta dor que pensei que seria melhor eu escrever alguma porcaria do que assassinar à toa. Por isso, dedico essa história a toda guria que sofre que nem uma mula nesses dias e não tem um Chanyeol na vida (na verdade, meu Chanyeol hoje tem sido o Buscopan, mas ele não tem sido muito efetivo). 
> 
> De qualquer maneira, eu agradeço desde já a quem vier favoritar ou ler, assim como se identificar comigo s2 
> 
> boa leitura~~

Chanyeol caminhava pelos corredores da lojinha de conveniência com tamanha pressa. A pequena cesta que carregava nas mãos ia se enchendo a cada vez que fazia mais uma ronda pelos corredores se certificando de que não tinha esquecido nada para só assim poder voltar para casa, para dar toda sua atenção à namorada manhosa, porque Kyungsoo estava naqueles dias de sofrimento feminino precisando de um caminhão de carinho do namorado.

Chanyeol checou a cestinha por uma última vez, vendo se nada faltava. Absorventes com abas, aqueles suaves com cheirinho de flor, okay. Remédios para dor, três caixinhas, okay. Chocolates, os de amendoim de preferência, okay. Um pote de sorvete de chocolate, okay. Caixinha de lenços, duas para ter certeza. Salgadinhos, porque depois de comer o doce Kyungsoo gostava de ter um petisco pra tirar a doçura da cena. E comprando um pacotinho de balas para si mesmo, dava com os sebos nas canelas rua afora, sentindo o celular vibrar no bolso em alguma mensagem do seu grupo de amigos –  _hoje não, galera_ , respondia, logo em seguida mandando uma a Kyungsoo,  _tô chegando, amor._

Como toda garota naqueles dias, o humor de Kyungsoo passava por uma montanha-russa. Às vezes chorava nas escondidas do banheiro do trabalho, sentindo-se um lixo até mesmo para se olhar no espelho. Se achava gorda além da conta, com aquele mesmo cabelinho passado de sempre, o rosto de uma morta-viva, as roupas de velha... tudo uma desgraça. Às vezes, Kyungsoo tinha raiva repentina, até mesmo de um inseto e se via querendo esmurrar a cabeça de alguém contra a parede. Ou sentia-se boba demais, fraca demais, cansada demais, tudo e nada demais, terminando com uma baita de uma saudade de Chanyeol.  

Já Chanyeol, este se limitava a ser o porto seguro, o cara que ia ao supermercado ou à farmácia comprar os absorventes com abas, do suave com cheirinho de flor, no meio da noite. Que ia ficar o resto da tarde enrolado no sofá com Kyungsoo vendo filme, beijando sua cabeça e acariciando sua barriga devagarinho, sabendo que mesmo tomando os remédios, ainda doía. Chanyeol prepararia a comida e cuidaria da louça – sem bem que ele já fazia isso todos os dias, Kyungsoo era mandona quanto a isso. Chanyeol quem ia secar o cabelo de Kyungsoo depois do banho, tendo a garota sentada no meio das suas pernas, enquanto passava a toalha com calma, desembaraçando os fios com os dedos e dizendo que ela ficava bonita demais usando os moletons gigantes dele.

– Na verdade, até vestindo um trapo você fica bonita – Chanyeol dizia.

– Para de mentir.

– É verdade.

– Não me faça te socar a cara a essa hora da noite, Park Chanyeol.

– Mas é verdade, sério – Chanyeol insistia baixinho, com calma, abraçando Kyungsoo por trás e beijando sua nuca. – Você é muito bonita.

Kyungsoo amolecia com a voz sussurrada de Chanyeol e os beijinhos carinhosos.

– Acha mesmo?

– Tenho certeza.

E pelo modo como Chanyeol dizia essas palavras, sério, todo confiante com os olhos presos na garota de cabelo úmido e desgrenhado, uma espinha meio bolha bem no meio do nariz, Kyungsoo se sentia bonita e feliz, caindo nos braços do namorado.

Com Chanyeol, as cólicas não pareciam tão ruins, nem as dores nas pernas, nem os seios inchados e doloridos, nem as espinhas que saíam em lugares jamais devidos, porque naqueles dias os abraços de Chanyeol eram a melhor coisa do mundo, daquele jeitinho bom com cheiro de amaciante e conforto, quente, carinhoso, que fazia qualquer dor de Kyungsoo diminuir quando se deitavam juntos na cama, de conchinha, a voz murmurada de Chanyeol enchendo os ouvidos da namorada de amor.


End file.
